Rarity (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Rarity gasping EG2.png|Guitar Centered Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png|Hamstocalypse Now Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png|Player Piano Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Rarity looking bored EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Rarity on the runway with living mannequins EG2.png|Life is a Runway Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity starts glowing EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rarity looking behind to Pinkie EG3.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Sunset and friends helping Twilight pack EG4.png Rarity holding Twilight's Fall Formal dress EG4.png Applejack "we're gonna be out in the woods" EG4.png Rarity "if we were going to the moon" EG4.png Rarity "I'd insist she pack an evening gown" EG4.png Rarity "one never knows" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Rainbow, Rarity, and AJ getting erased EG4.png Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png AJ talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Twilight watching Flash walk away EG4.png The Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "rock climbing!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "archery!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "naturally!" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Rarity causes a magical blast EG4.png Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Rarity "oh, dear" EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Rarity gasps dramatically EG4.png Rarity "What are we going to do?" EG4.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Package.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rarity EG fashion set.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and pony set.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.png Rainbow Rocks Rarity Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Rarity doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rarity doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Pep Rally figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Pep Rally packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Dressing Room set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Dressing Room set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Sparkle Collection Set.jpg Miscellaneous Rarity EqG bio art.png Rarity Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Rarity Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Rarity Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Rarity Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Rarity School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Rarity promo image.png Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|Equestria Girls Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Rarity looking behind to Pinkie EG3.png|Friendship Games